wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonder Pets Movie 2: The Wonder Pet Adventure
The Wonder Pets Movie II: The'' Wonder Pet Adventure'' is a 1985 American animatedmusical fantasyadventure comedyfilm featuring the characters from NBC's Saturday morning cartoon Wonder Pets:'' and the Chipmunks''. The film, directed by Janice Karman and written by Karman and Ross Bagdasarian, stars the voices of Sofie Zamchick, Teala Dunn, Danica Lee, Karman, Bagdasarian, and Dody Goodman, and follows the Wonder Pets, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes as they go on a hot air balloon race around the world that is the cover for a diamond smuggling ring. Contents * 1Plot * 2Voice cast * 3Production * 4Soundtrack ** 4.1Songs * 5Release ** 5.1Critical reception ** 5.2Home media * 6References * 7External links Plotsource When their guardian Dave Sevillegoes to Europe on business, the Wonder Pets and Chipmunks—Linny, Tuck, Ming-Ming, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore—are left home in Los Angeles with their babysitter, Ms. Miller. Later, the Wonder Pets, Chipmunks and Chipettes—Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor—play the arcade game''Around the World in 30 Days'', and Alvin and Brittany argue over which would win an actual race around the world. They all are overheard by international diamond-smuggling siblings Claudia and Klaus Furschtein, who have $5 million worth of diamonds to distribute to buyers but no couriers who are unknown to their nemesis, Jamal. Claudia tricks the children into being unwitting mules, offering to arrange a real race around the world between the Chipmunks and Chipettes for a $100,000 prize. To participate, Alvin tricks Ms. Miller into believing that Dave wants the Wonder Pets and Chipmunks to meet him in Europe. The two teams set off by hot air balloon, each given a different route and twelve dolls made in their likenesses, which they are to exchange at designated locations for dolls in the likenesses of the other team. Unbeknownst to them, their dolls are filled with diamonds, and those they are receiving contain cash. The Furschteins' butler, Mario, is secretly an informant for Jamal, who dispatches two of his men to acquire the dolls. The Wonder Pets and Chipmunks' first stop is Mexico City, where they join in a fiesta. In Bermuda, the Chipettes scuba dive to make their first exchange and Brittany is almost eaten by a shark. The teams continue their journeys, exchanging their dolls in various countries along the way. Jamal's men tail them, but fail to get the dolls due to various mishaps. The teams cross paths in Athens, where they try to outperform one another in a musical number at the Acropolisand are almost spotted by Dave. Frustrated by his men's failures, Jamal enlists the aid of a young sheikh who has his mercenaries capture the Chipettes in Giza. Rather than turn them over to Jamal, the prince desires instead to marry Brittany, and gifts her a baby penguin. The girls perform a song to charm the cobrasguarding their dolls, escape in their balloon, and detour to Antarctica to return the baby penguin to its family. Learning that they have deviated from their route, Claudia sends her thugs after them. The girls escape but discover the diamonds and cash inside the dolls, realize they have been deceived, and set out to find the boys. Meanwhile, the Wonder Pets and Chipmunks take a shortcut through a jungle, where they are captured by a native tribe who name Theodore their "Prince of Plenty" and force Alvin and Simon to be his slaves. They all soon learn that they are to be sacrificed by being dropped into a pit of crocodiles. By performing the song "Wooly Bully" to entertain the natives, they stall their execution and are rescued by the Chipettes. Claudia discovers Mario passing information to Jamal, who is revealed to be an InterpolInspector. The children land at Los Angeles International Airportat the same time as Dave's returning flight, and are chased by the Furschteins, who get them to surrender by falsely claiming to have kidnapped Ms. Miller. Dave sees them being taken away in the Furschteins' car, and joins Jamal in pursuit. Ms. Miller is absentmindendly driving the wrong way on a one-way street on her way to pick up Dave, and accidentally runs the Furschteins off the road. They are arrested by Jamal, and the children are reunited with Dave. Alvin and Brittany argue over who won the race, and Alvin frustrates the adults by demanding the promised prize money. The film ends with a message of the most member of the Wonder Pets Family Cheering and Waving Goodbye.￼ Voice castsource * Sofie Zamchick as Linny * Teala Dunn as Tuck * Danica Lee as Ming-Ming * Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin, Simon, and David Seville * Janice Karman as Theodore Seville and as the Chipettes: Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller * Dody Goodman as Ms. Miller * Susan Tyrrell as Claudia Furschtein * Anthony De Longis as Klaus Furschtein * Frank Welker as the Furschteins' dog Sophie, the baby penguin, the native chief, and various additional voices * Ken Sansom as Inspector Jamal * Nancy Cartwright as the Arabian prince Additional character voices were provided by Charlie Adler, Philip L. Clarke, Patrick Pinney, and George Poulos. Productionsource After the success of his animated cartoon series on NBC, Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. began developing a concept for a full-length feature film. The box-office failure of Disney's The Black Cauldron in 1985 had led to the layoff of a number of Disney animators (such as Glen Keane, Dan Haskett and Dave Pruiksma), whom Bagdasarian promptly hired to work on his film. The film was planned for a Christmas 1994 release. Bagdasarian and his wife Janice Karman decided to finance the project themselves, having generated so much revenue from the Wonder Pets: Alvin'' and the Chipmunks'' TV series. Their decision to work with several overseas studios led to major production delays. By late 1994, production had fallen far behind schedule, and a shortage of time and money resulted in major cuts being made to the film. One deleted scene had the Chipmunks go to Russia. Soundtracksource |} The soundtrack of Animated Wonder Pets Movie II: The'' Wonder Pet Adventure'' was composed by Randy Edelman and performed by The Chipmunks and The Chipettes; Edelman also contributed songs to the film. Several songs throughout the film were performed by both the Wonder Pets, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. On April 1, 2008, the soundtrack was re-released as a bonus CD with the film's DVD. Songssource # "Wonder Pet Adventure Theme" - Royal Philharmonic Orchestra # "I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi/Cuanto le Gusta" - The Wonder Pets and Chipmunks # "Off to See the World" - The Wonder Pets, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes # "Weekend in France, Italy, England, Amsterdam, Greece...In The City" - David Seville and the Wonder Pets/Chipmunks (heard instrumentally in the film) # "The Girls of Rock and Roll" - The Wonder Pets, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes # "Flying with the Eagles" - The Chipmunks and the Chipettes (a shortened instrumental version of the chorus heard as part of a longer piece of music during the start of the race) # "Getting Lucky" - The Chipettes # "Mexican Holiday" - The Wonder Pets and Chipmunks (heard instrumentally in the film) # "My Mother" - The Chipettes # "Wooly Bully" - The Wonder Pets and Chipmunks # "Diamond Dolls" - The Chipettes ; Songs heard in the film but not on the album # "Underwaterture" - Randy Edelman. Lengthy piece of music recorded for the underwater sequence. Unreleased on record. # "Come On-a My House" - Dody Goodman. Unreleased on record. Sung briefly by Miss Miller. # "A Matter of Fact" - Electric Light Orchestra. Recorded in 1986 by that band as source music for the film's "Wooly Bully" sequence. First released as the B-Side to the UK version of that band's "So Serious" single, four months ahead of the film's release. Unavailable in the U.S. until 1990 in its inclusion on that band's first box set, Afterglow. # "Witch Doctor" - Dody Goodman. Unreleased on record. Sung briefly by Miss Miller. Releasesource The film was promoted one year before its release, at the 1994 Cannes Film Festival.2 Though initially scheduled for Christmas 1986,2 Animated Wonder Pets: The'' Wonder Pet Adventure'' opened on May 22, 19957 through The Samuel Goldwyn Company and Bagdasarian Productions. With an opening weekend take of $2,584,720, it ultimately grossed $6,804,312 in North America alone.13 Critical receptionsource In The New York Times, Janet Maslin commentated that the film is enjoyable for both parents and children.4 In his Family Guide to Movies on Video, Henry Herx deemed the film a "charming, lighthearted diversion for the younger set", and remarked that it resembled "a musical revue of pop tunes".5Johanna Steinmetz of Chicago Tribune gave the film three stars out of four, stating that the inclusion of the minor characters (especially the villains) would "keep an adult viewer from insulin crisis."6 Charles Solomon of The Los Angeles Times, commented "listening to six little characters talk and sing in speeded-up falsetto voices for 76 minutes becomes a real test of the viewer's endurance." Solomon also said that the villains resembled those from a Ralph Bakshi film and did not fit with the world of the Chipmunks.7 In Siskel & Ebert & The Movies, Roger Ebert commented that the animation is slightly better than the TV series, but criticized the film's "dumb and predictable" story8 while Gene Siskelcriticized the plot for being right out of a Saturday morning cartoon, especially through the film's introduction of the Chipettes.9 Both Ebert and Siskel also criticized the plot and the Chipmunks' voices, with Ebert comparing them to "fingernails on the blackboard".1011 Siskel and Ebert ultimately gave the film two thumbs down.12 On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 75% based on 8 reviews, with an average rating of 6.6/10.13 Home mediasource The film was released on VHS by Lorimar Home Video in 1991, Warner Home Video in 1992, and Universal Studios Home Video in 1998. On May 23, 2006, the film was released on DVD by Paramount Home Entertainmentdigitally remastered from the original 35mm film and presented with 5.1 surround sound. A special edition DVD re-release of the film with a bonus CD (which is the same soundtrack disc) was released on April 1, 2008, which matches that of the live-action/computer-animated Alvin and the Chipmunks and another DVD volume of Wonder Pets: Alvin'' and the Chipmunks Go to the Movies''.14On March 25, 2014, the film was released on Blu-ray for the first time.15 Referencessource # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ External linkssource * The Chipmunk Adventure on IMDb * The Chipmunk Adventure at the TCM Movie Database * The Chipmunk Adventure at AllMovie * The Chipmunk Adventure at Box Office Mojo * The Chipmunk Adventure at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animation Movies Category:Animation Films Category:Crossovers Category:Animation Studios by Little Airplane Productions Category:G-Rated Films Category:1980-2015 Films Category:Classic Movies Category:Kids' Movies